Sakura Biyori
by Author gula-gula
Summary: "Aku bertemu dengan mu pada usia 16thn dan jatuh kedalam cinta seratus tahu..."


**Sakura Biyori**

An SHingeki no Kyojin Fanfiction

_**Aku bertemu dengan mu pada usia 16thn dan jatuh kedalam cinta seratus tahun**_

Pagi ini terlihat cerah beberapa murid terlihat berjalan menuju kelas mereka dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat bahagia

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku kearah pohon sakura yang tengah berguguran , terlihat indah dan menyejuk kan

Kudekati pohon besar itu berharap bisa mendapat sedikit ketenangan

tiba-tiba aku melihat seorang gadis , ia tengah membaca buku nya ia terlihat manis dan cantik beberapa kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran berada diatas kepala nya _'lucu' _batin ku , aku mencoba duduk di sebelah nya ia menoleh dan tersenyum hangat padaku saat itu lah aku merasakan perasaan aneh dalam dadaku

Aku tak mengerti perasaan apa itu , dadaku terasa bergemuruh detak jantungku terasa berdetak lebih cepat *DEG* itu yang kurasakan saat pandangan ku beradu dengannya

Entahlah aku tak mengerti ..

_**dibawah bunga sakura yang jatuh perlahan lahan dibukit terjal aku berlari dan lewati untuk ingin bertemu dengan mu**_

Hari ini kembali terlihat indah seindah hari kemarin aku memasuki kelas ku

Hari masih terlalu pagi , ku edarkan pandangan ku keluar jendela terlihat bunga sakura yang masih berguguran

"indah seperti hari kemarin.." gumamku

Tiba tiba aku melihat gadis itu , gadis yg tak ku ketahui nama nya gadis yang telah membuat hatiku merasakan sesuatu yang aku pun tak tau nama nya ..

Aku menuruni setiap anak tangga dengan hati hati terus berjalan kedepan menuju pohon sakura itu

Terlihat seorang gadis tengah duduk membaca buku dibawah pohon itu _'cantik' _bantin ku dan tanpa sadari aku tersenyum .. tersenyum tulus dari dasar hati ku

Ku hampiri gadis itu dan mencoba duduk disebelah nya seperti yang ku lakukan beberapa hari yg lalu

"aku selalu melihatmu duduk di bawah pohon ini .." kataku mencoba memulai pembicaraan

Gadis itu menatap ku , aku rasa ia terkejut

"aku menyukai tempat ini " gadis itu menjawab pertanyaan ku

Aku merasa bahagia , bahagia dari dalam dada ku saat gadis itu menjawab pertanyaan ku

Aku menyadari sesuatu gadis ini memiliki wajah oriental sangat cantik

Saat aku mencoba bertanya tiba-tiba bel berbunyi , kurasa tuhan belum mengizinkan aku untuk berbicara lebih lama dengan gadis oriental ini ..

_**kamu dan aku dan keindahan bunga sakura kembali setelah terombang ambing oleh angin**_

_**seolah olah aku bangun dari mimpi panjang , aku menatap langit merah muda**_

duduk dibawah pohon sakura yang tengah berguguran aku menengadah melihat langit yang terhalang oleh bunga sakura antara biru muda dan merah muda mencoba menikmati keindahan yang tuhan ciptakan aku mulai melamun mengingat gadis itu senyum yang menghiasi wajah nya, begitu manis aku menyukai nya tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal dalam dadaku ..

tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki datang mendekati ku, aku menoleh dan melihat gadis itu –lagi- hingga tanpa sadar aku tersenyum pada nya ..

"kau datang lagi.." aku menyapa nya mencoba bercara dengannya

"umh " kata nya singkat sambil tersenyum simpul padaku

"untuk membaca buku?" aku melirik kearah buku yang ia pegang

"mungkin hari ini tidak " kata nya yang tengah merapikan rok nya

Gadis itu duduk disebelahku , ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang aku yakini itu adalah bekal makan siang nya

Aku memandang nya bingung saat ia tengah membuka kotak bekal nya yang terlihat lucu itu

"kau mau mencoba ini? Aku membuat nya sendiri.." kata nya yang tengah menyodorkan sebuah wagashi jelly

"bo..boleh.." aku merasa lidah ku kelu saat ia menawarkan makanan yang ia buat sendiri itu kepadaku

Aku mengambil wagashi jelly itu warna nya putih dan terlihat ada ikan kecil berwarna orange di tengah jelly itu, terlihat indah dan sayang untuk dimakan tapi aku tetap memakannnya

Rasanya kenyal dan manis tapi kurasa ini terlalu manis mungkin karna aku memakan ini sambil memandang wajah nya

"enak " kataku tersenyum

"benarkah ?" katanya yang terlihat kaget "aku fikir rasanya akan aneh " tambah nya

"boleh aku tau nama mu?" kata ku bingung , aku mencoba menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal "Ehm maksudku aku sering melihat mu dan yaaah bukah kah kita pernah mengobrol dan seperti saat ini kau menawarkan makanan mu pada ku tapi aku tidak tau siapa nama orang yang memberiku makanan manis hari ini " lanjutku terbata bata

Kulihat gadis didepan ku ini terkikik geli melihat tingkah ku mungkin ia menyadari bahwa aku terlihat kikuk dan grogi

"mikasa , mikasa ackerman " katanya lembut , nama nya indah

"levi , levi rivaille" kataku yang tersenyum memandang nya dan perasaan aneh itu kembali muncul ..

_**aku menyukaimu , menyukaimu yang menciptakan senyum penuh warna**_

**kelemahan itu , yang hanya aku tau**

"maaf aku terlambat, levi" gadis itu terlihat menghirup oksigen banyak banyak aku rasa dia berlari untuk segera sampai ditempat ini

"tak apa , aku baru sampai juga mikasa .." kata ku memandang wajah nya , ia terlihat cantik dengan dress putih selutut

Wajah nya selalu membuat sesuatu dalam hati ku ini meluap luap semua nya bercampur menjadi satu ingin rasa nya aku berteriak

"kau terlihat cantik mikasa " kataku yang tersenyum melihat nya

Mikasa menatap ku dan kulihat sedikit semburat merah di pipi nya membuat ia terlihat semakin menggemaskan hingga aku menyadari sesuatu ..

Sesuatu yang selama ini tak aku mengerti sesuatu yang selalu kurasakan dalam hati ini aku menyukai nya aku menyukai mikasa yang selalu menciptakan senyum penuh warna dihati ku

Ya , aku menyukai mikasa ..

Salah kah aku menyukai gadis ini gadis yang tengah duduk dihadapan ku gadis yang mulai memberi warna dalam hidup ku ..

Pantas kah aku bersama nya, bersama nya untuk selama nya dan tak terpisahkan ..

Aku tersenyum lembut kearah nya , kurasa ia mulai merasa malu saat aku melihat nya memandang nya dan tersenyum padanya gadis cantik itu memalingkan wajah nya , kurasa ia menyembunyikan semburat merah yang muncul di pipi nya itu , cantik mikasa sangat cantik

Aku dan mikasa berjalan bersama mencari tempat yang teduh untuk duduk dan memulai acara piknik berdua kami

"disitu saja levi " kata nya sambil berlari kecil menuju tempat yang teduh , ditempat yang berbeda tetapi tetap di bawah pohon sakura

"baiklah nona mikasa " kata ku yang mulai mempercepat langkah menuju tempat yang gadis itu ingin kan

Kuharap aku bisa tetap melihat senyum nya , senyum yang selalu mebuat hatiku terasa bahagia entahlah ..

_**sebuah janji yang dibuat dibawah bunga sakura , "mari kita datang kesini lagi tahun depan"**_

"apakah enak levi ?" gadis itu menunggu jawaban ku was was ku rasa ia terlihat takut jika aku berkata bahwa masakannya tidak enak

"enak sekali, kau sudah pandai memasak sekarang " kata ku sambil mengunyah makanan yang mikasa buat dan memang masakan nya sudah lumayan enak

Kami duduk dibawah pohon sakura , menikmati semilir angin dan merasakan beberapa kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran

Mungkin beberapa orang akan mengira bahwa kami adalah sepasang kekasih karna aku dan mikasa terlihat sangat mesra , saling melempar senyum , bercanda dan makan bersama tapi pada kenyataan nya kami hanya teman

Ya , kami baru saling kenal satu sama lain

Mikasa mengajaku berfoto bersama , aku hanya menuruti permintaan nya

Mikasa yang begitu cantik dengan dress putih nya sedikit mendekatkan diri nya padaku dan aku merasa canggung ini pertama kali nya aku berfoto dengan seorang gadis selain ibu ku dan kakak perempuan ku

*clik*

Tombol kamera telah ditekan aku mencoba untuk tersenyum , tersenyum tulus ..

Dan mikasa , kurasa dia tersenyum aku ingin segera melihat hasil foto nya

"manis sekali " kata ku sambil melihat beberapa foto yang mikasa ambil tadi

"tentu " gadis itu menjawab perkataan ku ia mendekati ku dan duduk di sebelah ku ia ikut melihat foto yang ia ambil tadi "tapi tidak ada foto kita berdua dibawah pohon sakura" katanya yang mulai cemberut

Aku terkikik geli melihat ekspresi wajah nya yang bisa dibilang seperti anak anak yang sedang marah

Mikasa menghampiri seseorang ku lihat dia sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria paruhbaya entah apa yang mereka biacara kan aku hanya memandang dari kejauhan lalu tiba tiba mikasa menghampiriku dan menyuruh ku berdiri

"ayo kita foto bersama levi , dan bersama bunga sakura" kata nya tersenyum ceria

Aku menuruti nya berdiri di samping nya kami saling berdekatan hingga kusadari bahwa mikasa menggandeng tangan ku , ia memeluk lengan ku ia tersenyum dan _'klik' _ semua telah terekam indah difoto itu .. dan juga dihati ku ..

"kalian memang pasangan yang sangat serasi .." kata seorang pria paruh baya yang mengembalikan kamera milik mikasa

"eh.. te..terimakasih" kata mikasa membungkuk dalam dalam

Wajah ku terasa panas dan kurasa darah ku berdesir dengan sangat cepat begitu pula mikasa yang muka nya terlihat memerah , manis sekali .

Aku kembali duduk , duduk dibawah pohon sakura dengan gadis yang membuat hari ku mulai terasa berarti

Aku melihat kelopak bunga sakura di rambut nya kucoba mengangkat tangan ku , kucoba meraih puncak kepala nya dan ku usap pelan hingga kelopak sakura itu jatuh

"ayo kita datang kesini lagi tahun depan" kata mikasa menatap ku dalam dan ia tersenyum kembali senyum yang mulai membuat sesuatu dalam dadaku bergemuruh –lagi-

Aku menatap nya dalam melihat wajah nya yang cantik dan oriental itu hingga tanpa sadar aku menyentuh nya .. menyentuh nya lembut "iya mikasa " aku kembali tersenyum

Terlihat semburat merah diwajah nya yang aku yakini ia mulai merasa malu dan gugup saat aku menyentuh wajah nya

Kuharap selalu bisa bertemu dengan mu mikasa ..

_**Kita memiliki banyak waktu, tapi janji itu tak juga terpenuhi**_

Hingga akhir nya kini aku dan mikasa mulai terpisah jarak

Jarak yang jauh mebuat ku sulit bertemu dengan nya aku merindukan gadis itu gadis yang selalu membuat ku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam dadaku

Sekarang aku sedang menuntut ilmu di salah satu perguruan tinggi di kota shina aku mengambil jurusan kedokteran aku selalu berharap bisa menyembuhkan setiap orang yang sakit tapi aku tau aku bukanlah tuhan aku hanya hamba nya yang hanya bisa menerima jalan yang telah tuhan tentukan .

"aku duluan levi.." kata seorang pria yang mulai beranjak pergi dari ruang praktek

"ya " kataku singkat

Dia adalah teman ku Irvin , dan aku yang terakhir berada di ruangan ini

Aku bergegas keluar ku lirik jam tangan ku waktu telah menunjukan pukul 08.00 malam

Apakah aku belajar terlalu keras? Oh ayolah aku begini karna aku ingin menolong orang yang sakit aku hanya ingin membantu semua orang dengan gelar ku sebagai dokter .

Perjalanan malam ini sungguh sepi seperti biasa nya tak ada yang menarik bagi ku semua hambar

ku ambil kunci dari dalam tas ku dan membuka pintu apartemen ku

seperti biasa tempat ini selalu nyaman dan bersih

aku melenggang memasuki kamar ku melihat sebuah foto , foto seorang gadis cantik

kuraih foto itu "kau dimana mikasa .." kataku lirih hingga tak sadar akupun tertidur ..

xxXxx

hari ini tugas kuliah terasa sangat banyak hingga membuat seorang gadis manis kerepotan diapartemennya, ia sedang sibuk menggambar sebuah bangunan

beberapa kertas berserakan didalam kamar nya ia mulai terlihat lelah

sudah seharian ini ia mengerjakan tugas-tugas dari dosennya yang mulai menumpuk dan terlihat menyebalkan jika tidak segera dikerjakan.

"selesai! Akhirnya " ia bersorak bahagia karna tugas yang sedari pagi ia kerjakan akhir nya selesai juga

Gadis itu menghepaskan tubuh nya kelantai ia tersenyum puas akan tugas yang telah ia selesaikan beberapa menit yang lalu

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah dinding diruangan itu ia melihat foto nya dan tentu saja dengan levi ..

Mikasa teringat dengan levi , ia merasa rindu ..

Mikasa memegang pipi nya wajah nya mulai bersemu merah mikasa teringat akan levi yang menyentuh pipi nya dahulu ..

Gadis itu melirik jam ditangannya waktu menunjukan pukul 08.00 malam ia harus bergegas merapikan semua tugas2 nya dan tidur karna besok ia harus berangkat kuliah

Ya , gadis oriental itu sekarang tengah menuntut ilmu di salah satu perguruan tinggi di kota maria ia mengambil jurusan arsitektur ia ingin membuat sebuah rumah yang indah , haha sederhana ya ?

"levi , aku merindukanmu .. aku ingin bertemu denganmu bertemu dibawah pohon sakura dengan janji kita .."

xxXxx

levi mengedarkan pandangannya ia melihat jam yang bertengger di tangan kekar nya dan waktu menunjukan pukul 12.00 malam ia diam lelaki dengan muka datar itu terdiam

mengingat mikasa –lagi-

sesuatu bergemuruh didalam dada nya rasa nya sakit tapi tak pernah ada luka didalam dada nya ia tau betul penyakit apa saja yang bisa menyerang jantung hati ataupun paru-paru manusia tapi itu bukan salah satu gejala dari penyakit yang bisa dijelas kan oleh medis

entahlah levi bingung ia butuh istirahat ..

_**Kamu dan aku dan keindahan bunga sakura dibuat kembali oleh angin yang lembut**_

_**Apakah kamu melihat dari suatu tempat , bahwa langit merah muda yang sama pada hari itu**_

Jalanan sangat ramai terlihat banyak orang yang berlalu lalang maklum saja ini tanggal merah jadi banyak orang yang sedang berwisata

Sedangkan levi?

Oh ayolah levi bukankah terlalu serius belajar itu tidak baik ?

"levi , bagaimana kalau kita keluar sebentar ?" ajak Irvin sahabat dekat levi

"aku sibuk " kata levi ketus

"ayolah sebentar saja "

Levi memutar mata nya bosan dan dengan terpaksa ia menyetujui ajakan Irvin "baiklah" kata levi

Levi berjalan menuju kantin yang jarak nya lumayan jauh ia berjalan memperhatikan sekeliling nya berharap bisa menemukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan

"mau pesan apa ?" kata Irvin mencoba membuyarkan lamunan levi

"kopi tanpa gula" kata levi yang mulai duduk di salah satu kursi kantin

Ia melihat pohon sakura besar dan indah

Kenangan itu kembali teringat … ingatan yang mengantarkan nya pada wajah seorang gadis oriental yang cantik dan manis, mikasa .

Levi terdiam ia terlihat murung perasaan yang berkecambuk dalam dada nya entahlah itu perasaan apa

"kopi tanpa gula dokter" Irvin menyodorkan segelas kopi kepada levi sekaligus membuyarkan lamunan nya

"terimakasih dokter" kata levi tersenyum pada Irvin

Mereka memang bersahabat sudah lama dan saling memahami satu sama lain seperti saat ini .

Kini levi berdiri di bawah pohon sakura .. ia menengadah dan kembali melihat langit biru bercampur warna merah muda

Dada nya mulai merasakan sesuatu yang bercampur kesedihan

Teringat kebahagiaan yang pernah ia rasa kan dengan seorang gadis yang telah mewarnai hari nya

Teringat senyuman yang selalu mebuat sesuatu dalam hati nya bergemuruh

Teringat akan peristiwa beberapa tahun yang lalu hingga akhir nya mereka memutuskan untuk saling berpisah .. berpisah menuntut ilmu ditempat yang berbeda ..

Ia duduk dibawah pohon sakura itu memejam kan mata nya berharap bisa bertemu sang gadis sesegera mungkin ..

Levi merindukan mikasa ..

"apa kau melihat ku di tempat yang sama tempat yang telah mempertemukan kita …"

_**Langkah kaki yang pada hari itu membuat ku mengejar**_

_**Adalah harta yang lebih penting dari apapun**_

Hari ini mikasa pulang ke rumah nya pulang menemui keluarga nya ia merindukan semua nya

Merindukan ayah nya dan ibu nya ia merindukan semua yang ada di kota itu merindukan teman teman lama nya semasa sekolah ..

Sekolah ya ..

Mikasa terdiam , ia menghempas kan tubuh nya pada sebuah tempat tidur berukuran sedang

Gadis itu memandang langit langit kamar nya mengingat semua yang pernah terjadi di kota ini

Ia mencoba memejam kan mata nya ia merasa sedikit lelah hingga beberapa saat kemudian hp nya bergetar

Ia mengambil nya , melihat siapa yang menelfon nya _'krista'_ itulah nama yang terlihat di layar handpone nya

"ya Krista?" kata mikasa ceria , jujur mikasa memang merindukan teman teman sekolah nya dahulu

"mikasa , aku dengar kau ada dirumah ? benarkah ?" nada gadis diseberang sana terdengar antara percaya dan tidak percaya

"iya aku sedang berlibur Krista aku ada dirumah "

"bagaimana kalau besok kita bertemu ? annie dan sasha juga ikut "

"hmm" mikasa sedikit berfikir sedangkan gadis yang berada diseberang sana kurasa ia was-was takut takut mikasa menolak ajakan nya

"ayolah mikasa" pinta nya dengan nada memohon

"baiklah Krista "

"besok kita bertemu ditempat yang sering kita kunjungi waktu sekolah dulu yah byeee" kata Krista , suara nya terdengar bahagia dan sebelum mikasa menjawab nya

Telfon itu telah di tutup ..

xxXxx

hari ini stasiun terlihat lengang hanya ada beberapa orang yang berada di area stasiun kurasa mereka tengah menunggu kereta yang akan mereka tumpangi nanti

aku mengedarkan pandangan ku mencari seseorang yang akan menjemput ku kulihat sekeliling tapi orang yang di maksud tak ada

aku merasa sesuatu bergetar didalam saku celana ku , aku merogoh nya dan mengambil nya melihat siapa yang menelfon _'hanji' _

aku menjawab panggilan itu "ya ?" kata ku singkat

"kau pulang sendiri saja ya? Aku sedang sibuk , maaf" kata seorang gadis di sebrang sana gadis itu bernama hanji , dia kakak perempuan levi yang menurut nya agak aneh

"baiklah " kata levi singkat lalu menutup telfon nya

Jalanan kota trost terlihat agak macet ku rasa beberapa orang berbondong2 untuk pulang menemui keluarga nya

Ah ya , levi merindukan ibu nya ayah nya dan tentu gadis yang menelfon nya tadi ia ingin segera sampai rumah dan melepas semua rindu yang tak terbendung ini tapi mungkin perjalanan kali ini akan memakan waktu sedikit lama .

xxXxx

hari ini mikasa tengah berjalan menuju kaffe yang sering ia kunjungi pada saat sekolah dulu bersama Krista annie dan sasha letak kaffe itu hanya 200meter dari sekolah nya

sekolah .. mungkin nanti ia akan mampir sebentar

gadis itu membuka sebuah pintu kaffe mengedarkan pandangnya mencari seseorang hingga akhir nya terdengar suara seorang gadis memanggil nama nya dan mikasa yakin itu suara sasha

mikasa tersenyum melihat teman teman nya yang mulai berubah mereka terlihat dewasa cantik dan anggun tidak seperti dulu yang selalu dengan dandanan alakadar nya

mikasa terkikik geli kala mengingat annie dengan keahlian berkelahi nya yang mengerikan memukuli beberapa anak laki-laki nakal yang sering mengganggu nya atau pun mengganggu kami

aku menghampiri mereka tersenyum lembut kearah mereka hingga akhir nya mereka memeluk ku, aku rasa mereka merindukan ku sama seperti aku yang merindukan mereka ..

"aku merindukan mu mikasa , apa kau baik-baik saja ?" kata Krista , mata nya terlihat berkaca2 saat memeluk ku tadi oh ayolah Krista jangan buat hari bahagia ini menjadi sedikit sedih karna tangisan mu

"aku baik-baik saja , kalian bagaimana ? ada yang sudah menikah ?" goda ku pada semua teman teman ku mereka hanya terkikik geli , apa kah ada yang aneh dengan pertannyaan ku ?

"tahun depan annie menikah loh " kata sasha sambil melirik annie

"benarkah ? dengan siapa ?" kataku yang penasaran setengah mati , padahal aku akan mengira jika Krista yang akan menikah dahulu ah tuhan memang selalu memiliki rencana yang tak terduga2

"bukan menikah , tapi tunangan sasha " kata annie yang tengan meminum jus nya, gadis pirang ini terlihat cantik sekali kurasa pasangan nya tak akan menduga jika ia pandai beladiri .

"dengan siapa ?" kata ku bersemangat

"eren jaeger" kata annie tenang

Dia selalu menyembunyikan emosi nya tapi aku yakin hati nya sangat bahagia , pertemuan ku dengan teman teman ku sangat membahagiakan kami saling bercerita satu sama lain membagi semua pengalaman dan keluh kesah kami hingga akhir nya waktu telah menunjukan pukul 06.00 sore

Matahari terlihat mulai kembali keperaduannya warna jingga menghiasi langit kota trost ini indah sekali

Aku berpisah dengan teman teman ku , sasha menawarkan tumpangan untuk ku pulang tapi aku menolak nya aku ingin pulang sendiri melewati setiap inchi kota ini mengingat semua yang dulu pernah aku lakukan di kota ini berjalan menuju sekolah menunggu bus bertemu teman teman ku berlari bersama mereka ah itu sangat membahagiakan dan ..

Tunggu ..

Aku melihat nya .. melihat seseorang yang kukenali seseorang dengan tinggi badan yang sederhana ekspresi muka datar dan oh ayolah kerumunan orang ini menghalangi ku untuk mengejar nya

Aku mengejar nya terus mencoba dan mencoba hingga akhir nya lelaki itu menghilang aku mencoba memanggil nama nya _'levi'_ aku terus berteriak memanggil nama nya tapi aku rasa ia tak mendengar nya ia tak menoleh sedikit pun mata ku terasa panas aku merasakan cairan bening mengalir di pipi ku aku menangis ..

Tuhan mengapa engkau tak mengizin kan aku bertemu dengan nya .. dengan nya yang telah memberiku kebahagiaan dengannya yang telah membuat ku mengerti cara mencintai seseorang dengannya yang telah membuat ku merasakan sebuah cinta .. cinta yang tulus dari dasar dadaku dialah cinta pertamaku cinta yang tak mungkin tergantikan ..

Aku menyeka airmata ku kembali memanggil nama nya terus dan terus

xxXxx

aku berjalan melewati sekolah ku aku memandang nya sejenak

rasanya aku ingin sekali memasuki sekolah ku kembali duduk disana dan tentu ..

aku menengadah melihat langit jingga disore hari terlihat indah tapi tak seindah suasana hati ku yang sedikit ehm kurasa aku merasakan sesuatu dalam dadaku seperti tersayat agak sakit saat aku memandang sebuah pohon .. kenangan itu kembali janji yang telah terucap itu janji yang hingga kini tak pernah terpenuhi janji yang tak pernah membawaku bertemu dengan gadis yang aku sukai janji yang kini hanya seperti kelopak sakura yang terombang ambing oleh angin tak tentu arah dan tujuan

sakit …

jalanan kota sangat padat hingga aku harus berhati2 saat berjalan aku tidak mau mendapat masalah hanya karna menabrak seseorang huh ayolah terkadang orang kota itu menyebalkan

aku menghela nafas disini terlalu bising suara kendaraan suara orang yang mengobrol bahkan sesekali kudengar suara musik

'_levi'_ aku terdiam beberapa kali aku mendengar suara seseorang memanggil nama ku entahlah mungkin itu halusinasi ku saja

Aku terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota dan mendengar suara itu lagi aku merasa tak asing dengan suara itu tapi aku yakin bahwa itu mungkin hanya halusinasi ku

Suara itu terus terdengar lagi , aku menoleh aku mencari sumber suara itu hingga akhir nya aku melihat seseorang yang aku kenali .. seseorang yang selalu membuat dada ku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh jika didekat nya yang aku sadari itu adalah rasa suka ku pada nya .. aku mencoba berlari, berlari mengejar nya melewati lautan manusia itu "mikasa.." kata ku lirih

xxXxx

aku terus berlari mengejar nya terus memanggil nama nya "levi.." kata ku yang tengah menyeka airmata ku yang tak henti henti nya menetes …

_**Kamu dan aku dan keindahan bunga sakura yang kembali terombang ambing oleh angin**_

_**Perasaan yang meluap dan air mata yang tak terbendung lagi **_

Perasaan ku kacau kala melihat gadis itu gadis yang meneriakan namaku terus menerus itu

Aku mencoba berlari mencoba mengejar nya aku terus berusaha menembus keramaian ini

Dada ku seperti tertohok terasa sakit tetapi aku sedikit bahagia

Aku melihat nya melihat nya berlari mengejarku aku melihat ia mengusap pipi nya aku harap ia tak menangis karna aku

Maaf jika aku menyakiti mu mikasa maaf

Dada ku bergemuruh mata ku panas , aku berlari terus berlari mengejar nya mengerjar gadis yang aku cintai mengejar gadis yang selama ini meberi warna dalam hidup ku dan mengejar cintaku cinta terakhirku

Tuhan , apakah ini takdir yang engkau berikan kepadaku jalan untuk bertemu dengan nya memenuhi janji yang telah aku dan dia buat

"mi..mikasa" lirih ku

Aku melihat gadis itu dihadapan ku dia cantik sangat cantik dengan rambut panjang nya dia sedikit berubah tapi aku tetap menyukai nya..

xxXxx

aku berlari mengejar nya mengejar levi ..

aku mencoba menahan emosi ku menahan semua nya

aku melihat nya barlari ke arah ku memanggil nama ku ia mencoba menerobos hiruk pikuk dan keramaian kota ini menembus lautan manusia

dadaku terasa sakit tapi aku bahagia , sangat bahagia ..

hingga akhir nya tuhan mempertemukan kita , tuhan menjawab doa ku menjawab keinginan ku yang selama bertahun tahun ini ku pendam

aku melihat wajah nya aku merindukannya , aku mencoba tersenyum pada nya dengan airmata yang mengalir di wajah ku

aku tak bisa membendung nya lagi emosi ku air mata ku dan juga rasa rinduku "levi.."aku memanggil nama nya dengan suara parau

aku mendekati nya lalu memeluk nya dan menangis aku menangis .. rasanya hati ku bercampur aduk emosi ku meluap saat aku memeluk nya dengan erat ..

xxXxx

aku mendengar nya memanggil nama ku suara nya parau ia tersenyum padaku

senyum yang selama ini membuat ku bahagia senyum yang telah membuat ku menyukai nya senyum tulus nya hingga ku sadari ia menangis

"mikasa.." aku menyentuh wajah nya lembut mengusap air mata nya

Gadis oriental ini memeluk ku ia menangis kurasa emmosi nya meluap ia memeluk ku erat

Aku pun membalas pelukan nya meluapkan emosiku aku menitikkan air mata ku

Tuhan memang adil , Ia mempertemukan ku kembali dengan seseorang yang aku sukai seseorang yang tiba tiba menghilang dari kehidupan ku selama beberapa tahun ini seseorang yang aku cintai

"levi .. a..aku " suara nya semakin parau "jangan tinggalkan aku .." lanjut nya dengan air mata yang terlihat terus menetes

Perasaan ku tak terbendung lagi aku memegang tangannya erat "aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu.." kata ku tersenyum ..

Hari yang telah tuhan persiap kan untuk ku agar bertemu dengan mikasa , tuhan aku berharap gadis diahadapan ku ini adalah jodoh ku

Aku ingin bersama nya 100thun lagi tidak aku ingin bersama nya selama nya hingga mati dan seterus nya…

_**Kamu dan aku dan keindahan bunga sakura kembali setelah terombanga ambing oleh angin**_

_**Dengan masa depan yang tak terlihat di dalam dadaku , aku melihat kedepan melihat langit merah muda **_

Kini aku mengejar nya .. mengejar gadis yang tengah berlari lari kecil dihadapan ku

Aku memeluk nya dan kulihat ia tertawa

Wajah nya terlihat bahagia , aku berharap tuhan akan terus memberikan kebahagiaan pada ku dengan gadis yang sekarang tengah ku peluk

"levi .." kata nya tersenyum padaku

"iya mikasa ?" aku memandang nya , tak ingin kehilangan sedikit pun rasa bahagia yang aku rasakan sekarang

Ia memegang tangan ku "berjanjilah untuk terus bersama ku "

"apa kau yakin ingin terus bersama ku ? bersama ku yang menyebalkan ?" kataku sambil tersenyum jahil

"umh " ia mengangguk tanda setuju

"aku berjanji mikasa.. akan selalu bersama mu dan melindungi mu "

Hari ini aku dan mikasa duduk dibawah pohon sakura

Kami menengadah melihat langit biru bercampur merah muda seperti beberapa tahun lalu selalu terlihat indah dan tentu lebih indah dari yang terdahulu ..

"kau mau menikah dengan ku mikasa ?" kata ku sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak merah kecil

Aku meraih tangannya meletakan kotak itu ditangan mikasa aku tersenyum membelai wajah nya ia terlihat sedikit kaget saat aku mengatakan _'menikah'_

Aku menunggu jawaban nya mata nya terllihat berkaca kaca

"aku mencintai mu … mencintai mu.. mencintaimu yang selalu menciptakan senyum penuh warna dalam hidup ku .. aku ingin bersama mu .. bersama mu untuk selama nya dan berharap tuhan tak kan pernah memisahkan kita "

Gadis itu mengangguk "aku mau .. aku mau bersama mu aku mau menikah dengan mu .. denganmu cinta pertama ku dengan mu yang selalu membuat ku bahagia aku ingin selalu bersama mu levi .."

Aku tersenyum tulus sangat tulus aku merasa bahagia dengan masadepan yang tak terlihat didalam dada ku.. masa depan yang masih tuhan sembunyikan masa depan yang selalu aku harapkan bersama nya.. bersama nya yang tengah bersama ku mikasa ..

Aku mencintai mu pada usia 16 tahun dan jatuh kedalam cinta seratus tahun ..

***FINISH* **

Aku ambil temanya dari lagu sakura biyori – hoshimura mai yang udah di translate

Sorry kalo jelek : )

Salam Gula-Gula : )


End file.
